my_fairytail_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiyo Ryuuki
Kiyo Ryuuki is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. Appearance Kiyo is a tall and slim pale tanned-skinned young woman with long platina blonde hair down to her curvy waist with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside and gray blue eyes She has a slender, voluptuous figure, Her Fairy Tail stamp is dark blue and is located on the middle of her right upper arm. Her main attire is a gray crop top with a short blue cardigan over the top gray shorts with blue skirt over the top and dark gray gloves and boots. Personality Kiyo she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. She can be serious and stand her ground when needed to be. She is also fiercely loyal and protective friend. When Fairy tail or her Guildmates are threatened she can be over protective and will defend them at any cost she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. she is experienced in hand to hand combat and great with a sword. Usually summons her blade when apponant has sword As a Dragon Slayer, Kiyo suffers from motion sickness. Kiyo becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, This, however, does not apply to Socks and Mist and she considers both of them family. Kiyo can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation History Kiyo was born over four hundred years ago, to Aster and Ginu Ryuuki, She was loved dearly by her parents. and later her parents gave her a younger sister Sora and Kiyo was excited to have a little sister to look up to. Her villiage was attacked and burned down by Dragons and and her family along with her infant sister was killed she was orphaned at young age. She was searching for her parents in the rubble until Kiyo was found by Storm dragon Herensurge and took her in and raised her like her daughter, and later taught her Storm Dragon Slayer Magic. They later met the five other Dragon Slayer children the and Kiyo was the oldest out of them all, Kiyo along with her foster father met with them several times a year when their foster parents got together for meetings, When Gajeel and Natsu had their frequent fights she would always join in and stop them, at some point after, then had her body used to house her foster father's damaged soul; Herensurge hid himself inside Kiyo's body to create antibodies that would stop Kiyo's natural Dragonification process. Kiyo was then sent forward in time four hundred years, awakening on July 7, X777, so that Herensurge's damaged soul could recover in the dense Ethernano atmosphere so that he could exit and attempt to someday kill Acnologia. Kiyo spent most of her life searching for Herensurge. while she was searching She meet with a girl named Cana and Cana wanted to help her find her father. Cana later took Kiyo and went to the Fairy Tail Kiyo later on joined Fairy Tail before Natsu she got along with Erza and saw her as a little sister. While going on a journey searching for father she found an egg that was about to be eaten and saved it she build an nest for the egg and went to sleep and later hatched and two Exceed twins she found the next morning sleeping beside her, she decided to name them Mist and Socks, She returned to the Guild and meet Natsu and asked if he knew were her foster father Herensurge was she went on most of her missions with Cana and Erza and The Thunder Legion before joining Team Natsu. Magic and Abilities Storm Dragon Slayer Magic Kiyo is adept with her Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways . She can create Storm in her own hands and use them in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, she can consume his respective element witch is Water, Clouds she also can't be affected by Lighting but its later found out by Team Natsu it makes her stronger in her Lighting Storm Dragon Relationships Fairy Tail Guild Kiyo Ryuuki has been with Fairy Tail most of her life after Herensurge left her on July 7 X777. Kiyo is extremley loyal to Fairy Tail and her Guildmates and will always protect Fairy Tail when threatened, Kiyo felt guilty on not being there when her Guildmates were abused by Twilight Ogre and threatened them along with Master Makarov and Erza. Kiyo Ryuuki was very affected when Fairy Tail was disbanded and claims its been her home and decides not to join a Guild after the disbandment and goes undercover with Gray. Aster, Ginu, Sora Ryuuki Only seen in flashbacks but it shows that Kiyo was close with her family and that she loved them alot until there villiage was burned down by dragons and they died; and she spent her time trying to find her parents grave again until she is found by Herensurge and he adopts her. Kiyo doesn't remember much about her parents and only knows the day they died on but not the year they died because she was born 400 years ago. Herensurge Herensurge was Kiyo foster father and Kiyo loved him and always teased him. He found her severly injuired and aided her, Kiyo was scared of dragons until she realised he wasn't bad he took her in and raised her and taught her Storm Dragon Slayer Magic and Kiyo loved him until he goes missing on July 7 X777 and Kiyo is upset to be left alone again and tries to find him until Cana finds her and she joins Fairy Tail. e Socks & Mist "Socks and Mist will understand why I had to do it because I know if I die on this mission, I know they can still live a happy life without grieving for me" ~Kiyo to Carla before she leaves with Gray~ Socks and Mist is Kiyo closest friends all extremely loyal towards one another and are bascailly her family; Kiyo was going on a journey searching for father when later she found an egg that was about to be eaten and saved it she build an nest for the egg and went to sleep and later hatched and two Exceed twins she found the next morning sleeping beside her, she decided to name them Mist and Socks she returns to the guild and asks Natsu were he got the Happy from and says he hatched from an egg and Kiyo says that Socks and Mist did to. Kiyo raised them when they hatched, Ever since Socks and Mist birth, the trio have been inseparable and Socks and Mist are bascailly her family and treats them like if they were her own children. Socks and Mist love Kiyo and would even risk their lives for hers In Edolas, Socks and Mist is horrified when they learns the truth behind his "mission", which was to kill Kiyo, and they refuse but they are still overcome by guilt. when they return to Kiyo she tells them no matter what they are still her family and they cry in her arms. Cana Alberona Kiyo and Cana share a very close relationship and also Cana was the first person in Fairy Tail she meet Kiyo trusts Cana and even would risk her life for hers. Kiyo was the first person Cana told about Gildarts being her father and Kiyo knew how it felt. Kiyo likes to vs Cana in drinking contests and even was her partner on jobs before joining Team Natsu. Erza Scarlet Kiyo and Erza belong to the same team and are very close friends. When Erza joined Fairy Tail, she mostly kept to herself, opting to ignore those who tried to converse with her, Kiyo tried to talk to her mutiple times witch Erza dismissed, Kiyo later finds Erza crying and she comforts her. Later on Kiyo and Erza always hang around each other and even take jobs together Kiyo became a S Class Mage before Erza and was happy when Erza also became S class and they did many jobs together. Kiyo is extremely loyal to Erza and hates seeing her cry she refuses to let Jellal sacrivice her and would even risk herself for the sake of one of her best friends and Guildmates. Laxus Dreyar Kiyo and Laxus are very close; Kiyo always liked to tease and cheer up laxus as a kid and later on started a relationship until Laxus was expelled. Kiyo was hurt and said goodbye to him until he returned on tenrou island and Kiyo was one of the ones who was happy to see him again. # Makarov Dreyar Natsu Dragneel Happy Wendy Marvell Gray Fullbuster Lucy Heartfilia "Fairy Tail never gives up on family behind no matter what we will all destroy you for hurting out family!" ~Kiyo about Lucy to Phantom Lord~ Lucy and Kiyo are both teammates and guildmates that share a very close relationship. Lucy admires Kiyo strength and Loyalty for Fairy tail and considers Kiyo as a role model like Erza. The two care for each other deeply and will do anything to protect one another. During the incident with Phantom Lord, Kiyo, along with all the other members of Fairy Tail fought Phantom Lord for Lucy's sake and refused to give up Lucy even if they were told they would be spared in return for her being given up. Synopsis Lullaby arc Galuna Island arc Phantom Lord arc Loke arc Tower of Heaven arc Battle of Fairy Tail arc Oración Seis arc Daphne arc Edolas arc Tenrou Island arc X791 arc Key of the Starry Sky arc Grand Magic Games arc Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Sun Village arc Tartaros arc Avatar arc After the battle with Tartaros is over Kiyo is training more on her Storm Dragon Slayer Magic and not joining another Guild but keeping her Guild mark on her arm. Six months after Fairy Tail disbandment Kiyo is still training more on her Magic . Kiyo Along with Gray is asked by Erza to infiltrate Avatar and Kiyo agrees when she is about to tell Socks & Mist, Erza tells Kiyo not to tell Socks and Mist for there own safety and because her cover might be found out and Kiyo agrees and asks Erza about temperoralliy rewriting Socks and Mist memories. Kiyo goes to Lamia Scale and tells Carla what she would be doing and told her to look after Socks & Mist while she is gone on her mission and not to tell them anything. When she is about to leave for her Lamia Scale on her mission. She tells Socks and Mist she going away for a few weeks and tells them to join Wendy and Carla and that they will look after them, They ask were she is going and Kiyo tells them that she is going away for awhile not telling that her and Gray is going to go undercover Socks and Mist refuse and ask were she is going and Kiyo sadly removes their memories of her and replaces them with them only knowing Carla and Wendy, the Guild and Team Natsu. When she leaves tears are running down her cheeks Carla approaches her and asks why she wouldn't just tell them and Kiyo says "If she was found out or killed they would I know they will still live a happy life" she leaves and joins Gray. Kiyo is seen with Gray while they talk about Zeref and E.N.D not saying anything and looking away with her arms crossed. Later, Kiyo is walking around, only to hear Natsu's voice inside Avatar's headquarters. Kiyo and Gray then follows the voice to Goumon's training chamber, where she sees him, D-6 and Abel defeated by Natsu; Gray tells Goumon that Natsu isn't someone they could ever beat and menacingly says that he'll take care of him. Kiyo is shocked seeing Natsu again but When Socks and Mist come out Kiyo is upset seeing them again but hides her emotions. Immediately, Gray and Natsu attack each other, paying no attention to Lucy asking them to stop Lucy asks why Kiyo and Gray would do this and Kiyo doesn't respond. They continue delivering and blocking the attacks supported by their respective Magic, with Gray explaining that he's doing all of this because that's what he wants and Kiyo agrees along with him. Natsu attempts to persuade Gray and Kiyo, mentioning both Juvia Socks and Mist, as well as the revival of Fairy Tail, Mist and Socks regain their memories of Kiyo and are shocked that she would join Avatar. Kiyo knows she has to keep her cover sealed and Gray and Kiyo tells them that they want nothing with that anymore and, asking them to stop playing at friends. This angers Lucy and Socks and Mist are upset, however, before she can do much, she is brought to her knees, with her stomach in pain. In spite of an initial surprise, Gray and Kiyo recognizes this as Mary's work, watching as the rest of her former friends get captured by Avatar afterwards Kiyo and Gray notes that Natsu is just sticking his nose into other people's business again and when Natsu tries to continue the argument, mentioning that Gray has been possessed by Demons, the Ice Mage reveals that he's even gotten rid of the Fairy Tail mark, further proof of his change and so does Kiyo. Afterwards, Gray and Kiyo arrives at the captured cell just in time for Gray to freeze Goumon before he can kill Lucy, subsequently shattering the prisoners' Magic Sealing Handcuffs by freezing them too. Ruffling his hair back to its former style, he calls Erza and announces himself as a "Code Blue," then hands the phone to Natsu. Gray and Kiyo reveals that they joined Avatar because of their undercover mission, claiming that Kiyo wouldn't hang out with such guys otherwise. Socks and Mist run up to Kiyo with tears in their eyes, and she catches them and they all hug Kiyo is crying while holding them saying that she is sorry for removing their memories and they both forgive her and tell her they knew why she did what she did Kiyo promises that she would never do that to them again. Together with Natsu, Lucy and Happy, Gray and Kiyo leaves the Avatar HQ and while on move, Gray explains about his mark, as well as his and Kiyo mission. Natsu questions the reason behind not informing Juvia and for Kiyo to remove the memories of Socks and Mist just to learn that it was to increase the success of the mission. Gray also explains that they were unable to simply defeat Avatar, as they are just a small part of a bigger organization which doesn't get together till the day of Purification Plan. Gray then turns to Lucy along with Kiyo apologizing for his their previous behavior, and smiles as he says that he didn't even mind the slap as Lucy was wearing a maid outfit, much to her embarrassment. Together, the group arrives at the entrance of Malba city just in time to stop the attacking cultists. Gray smiles when Natsu points out his improved ability and with the rest of his friends, he gets ready to face the main body of the cultists. Alvarez Empire arc 100 Years Quest arc Young Kiyo.png|Young Kiyo Kiyo.png|Kiyo being comforted by her father Kiyo hugging her mother.png|Kiyo hugging her mother Kiyo holding her fathers hand.png|Kiyo scared and holds her fathers hand